1. Field
A composition for forming a board including a benzoxazine-based compound and a board fabricated using the same are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, semiconductor devices, displays, and communication devices include printed electronic circuit boards, also referred to herein simply as “boards”. A printed electronic circuit board may include signal lines for transferring signals, insulating layers for preventing short circuits between signal lines, switching elements, and other elements.
To increase performance of electronic devices, a constituent printed electronic circuit may be formed as a thin film having a very small size. Accordingly, a board that electronic circuits are printed in may need various performance factors compatible with the needs of the electronic devices and their performance requirements such as heat resistance or low dielectric constant.